


From Station to Station, Back to Düsseldorf City

by shessocold_ita (shessocold)



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rolling Stones
Genre: Chance Meetings, Developing Friendships, Disguised Celebrities, Drabble, Established Relationship, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Italian, Italiano, M/M, Metamorphmagus David Bowie, Muggle Mick Jagger, Muggle/Wizard Relations, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Short One Shot, Teenage Dorks, Translation, Travel, Wizard David Bowie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold_ita
Summary: Mick sa benissimo quanto David tenga alla sua vecchia scuola.





	From Station to Station, Back to Düsseldorf City

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Station to Station, Back to Düsseldorf City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564710) by [shessocold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold). 



I ragazzi al tavolo di fianco sono chiaramente inglesi, e hanno grossomodo l'età giusta per essere loro fan – o fan di David, quantomeno, si corregge Mick con un sospiro. Il fatto che i due non stiano prestando loro alcuna attenzione significa che i travestimenti stanno funzionando, quindi. Bene. Non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi. David è bravissimo in questo genere di cose.

“Devi provare uno di questi,” insiste David, con la bocca piena, indicando i dolcetti che accompagnano i loro caffè. Mick sorride. E' sempre piacevole quando David dimostra un interesse genuino nei confronti del cibo. Deve ricordarsi di chiederne alla cameriera un paio da portare in albergo. 

All'improvviso, dal tavolo di fianco, un'esplosione di risate così clamorosa che Mick quasi rovescia il caffè. David sorride. 

“Questi giovani, eh?” dice, con un guizzo divertito nei suoi occhi insolitamente simmetrici. “Che maleducati.” 

Mick alza gli occhi al cielo, ma sorride di rimando. A luglio compirà trentacinque anni. David ne ha trentuno. Nonostante l'assurdità dei commenti di David – nessuno dei due ha lo stesso genere di vita che i loro genitori avevano alla loro età, ovviamente – è vero che con il passare del tempo a tutti e due gli adolescenti risultano sempre più irritanti e incomprensibili. I ragazzi al tavolo di fianco avranno al massimo vent'anni, e si vede. 

“Ti ricordi la volta che James ha infilato un fuoco d'artificio nel calderone di Pivellus?” dice uno dei ragazzi (capelli scuri un po' lunghi, pallido, carino), piangendo dal ridere. “Povero Ramoso, gli è toccato mettere in salamoia un barile di cervelli di rospo. Ci ha messo dei giorni per togliersi l'odore dalle mani. Non ho mai visto Lumacorno così incazzato.” 

David si volta di scatto. 

“Scusate,” dice, rivolgendosi ai ragazzi. Mick, vagamente perplesso, si chiede se David stia prendendo il ruolo del vecchiaccio burbero talmente sul serio da volersi mettere a rimproverare i ragazzi per il casino che stanno facendo. “Hai detto _Lumacorno_?” 

“Sì,” risponde il ragazzo che stava raccontando la storia dei rospi e dei calderoni, cauto. Dalla faccia, sembra che non si fosse posto il problema di trovarsi di fianco altre persone che capiscono l'inglese. Sembra piuttosto a disagio. “Perché?” 

David scoppia a ridere. 

“Sta andando tutto a rotoli, eh? Ai miei tempi appiccicavamo la gente al soffitto del sotterraneo e il buon vecchio Lumacorno non aveva niente da ridire, a patto che la media restasse alta e le sue scorte di ananas candito pure. A dirla tutta, però, può darsi che alzare la testa per controllare che non ci siano studenti appiccicati al soffitto sia troppa fatica – forse è per quello che noi la facevamo franca.” 

Il ragazzo sbatte le palpebre, basito. Il suo amico (riccio, un po' abbronzato, brutta cicatrice sulla guancia) si volta, e si mette anche lui a fissare David come se David si fosse fatto spuntare un'altra testa. _Chissà se può_ , si domanda Mick, divertito. _Devo ricordarmi di chiederglielo._

“L'ippogrifo ti ha mangiato la lingua?” chiede David. Dalla voce si capisce che gli viene da ridere. 

“Scusa, è che mi serve un attimo per venire a patti col fatto che non ci è mai venuto in mente di appiccicare la gente ai soffitti,” dice il ragazzo moro, con l'aria di essere veramente dispiaciuto. “E adesso l'occasione è andata.” 

David ride un'altra volta. 

“Avete finito col mago, quindi?” 

Mick è confuso per un secondo, ma poi si ricorda – M.A.G.O., l'esame di maturità a Hogwarts. 

Il ragazzo annuisce. 

“Questo viaggio è il regalo per la promozione. Lunastorta ci teneva a girare un po' prima di, uh, pensare al futuro,” dice, lanciando un'occhiata al suo amico. Dal tono che sta usando, sembra di capire che il ragazzo speri che il futuro suo e del suo amico sia un futuro condiviso. “E gli piace molto la letteratura tedesca, quindi qui per lui è praticamente il paradiso. Voi due abitate qui a Düsseldorf?” 

“No,” dice David. “Io vivo a Berlino. Secondo Mick avevo bisogno di una vacanza, quindi eccoci qui. A proposito, io sono David. Perché non uniamo i tavoli? Non mi capita tutti i giorni di incontrare gente appena uscita da Hogwarts, voglio sapere tutte le novità.” 

*** 

“Come fai di cognome?” chiede il ragazzo moro (Sirius). “I miei cugini sono più grandi di noi, magari erano nel tuo anno. O magari conosciamo qualche tuo parente! In che casa eri? Noi eravamo tutti e due Grifondoro.” 

David guarda Mick. Mick sorride e fa cenno di sì con la testa. E' curioso di scoprire come David intende affrontare la questione. 

“Mi chiamo Jones,” dice David. “Ero in Corvonero, e non credo che conosciate nessuno della mia famiglia, perché sono Nato-babbano. Però – e mi dovete scusare, non c'è una maniera di dirlo senza sembrare pieni di sé – può darsi che mi conosciate, uhm, per il mestiere che faccio. Vi faccio vedere.” 

E detto questo strizza per un attimo gli occhi, e la sua faccia torna al suo solito, bellissimo aspetto. Mick gliel'ha visto fare almeno un centinaio di volte, ma il cuore continua a battergli forte ogni volta. Le reazioni dei ragazzi non si fanno attendere. 

Sirius è completamente impietrito. Il suo amico (Remus) lo guarda, poi guarda David, poi guarda di nuovo Sirius, e quasi soffoca dalle risate. La cameriera, che sta andando a servire un altro tavolo, si volta a guardare. Mick sorride. 

“Adesso me,” dice. “Sbrigati, voglio vedere cosa dice la cameriera quando torna.” 

David controlla che nessuno li stia guardando e poi, con discreazione, tira fuori la bacchetta e toglie gli incantesimi che ha usato per cambiare i connotati di Mick prima di uscire. 

Sirius e Remus rimangono esterrefatti. David ride. 

“Ma sei un mago anche tu?” chiede Remus, senza smettere di fissare Mick. “Mia cugina Karen va pazza per te. Se sapesse che ti ho incontrato per caso mi ucciderebbe. Non vedo l'ora di dirglielo.” 

"Purtroppo no,” dice Mick, compiaciuto dall'effetto del suo trucco. “Mentre voialtri eravate impegnati ad appiccicare la gente al soffitto e a mettere i rospi in salamoia, io sono andato alla London School of Economics. E' molto più comodo avere David ai miei ordini, comunque. Non sei d'accordo, David, caro?” 

David guarda Mick in una maniera che gli fa improvvisamente desiderare di essere soli da qualche parte, per quanto divertente sia stata la chiacchierata con i due ragazzi. 

“Non esagerare, Jagger,” dice, e fa l'occhiolino.

**Author's Note:**

> Tradurre è difficilissimo, amici, perché nessuno mi aveva detto niente? Forse la prossima volta pago qualcuno.


End file.
